Nine Years Later
by Trashlee
Summary: Focused on a now eighteen year old Louise, a story of running into an old acquaintance. Rated M for language, and suggestive conversations.


Louise pulled her her out of the tight ponytail as she walked down the abandoned alleys letting it fall. She had grown out of her signature pink bunny ears during her last year of middle school. They were always a source of comfort for her, however going into high school she needed to show that she was cut throat and had no weaknesses. She had come a long way in the five years since she made that decision. The short pigtails were long gone. Now Louise wore her black hair down to her waist, and had the ends littered with various colours depending on her mood. Over the years she built up a collection of micro tattoos and piercings. Her favourite being the silver nose ring she got herself for her sixteenth birthday. It was a delight to her that her mother disapproved of it. She had found her own style, that combined with her 'cross me and I will destroy you' attitude had her feared among her school.

Admitting her attitude had come a very long way from where it was. After Gene changed schools, the youngest Belcher began acting out. The school being fed up with Louse's anarchy made the decision to expel her. Being the negotiator she is, she managed to score herself a deal. She agreed to show a change in her behaviour if she could remain at the school. This is how she managed to get involved with karate. Louise saw the benefits of learning to fight, and it didn't suck having the Pesto twins in her classes either. Eventually this lead to her and Zeke creating a fight club. Her classmates, and teenagers from surrounding schools meet up on the first Thursday of every month, following the rules her and Zeke made all those years ago. Some nights Louise played bookie, other nights she was in the ring, generally kicking ass. Tonight she was in the ring and facing off with her biggest rival in her years of Karate. She managed to win, but not without bruises. It was a brutal match without rules or officials. Exactly what Louise promised the girl after she was disqualified at the last meet.

She often roamed the streets around at night. Louise being some what of an insomniac she enjoyed the dark nightlife that the seaside town provided. She wasn't too worried about the lessons her older sister and mother tried to pass on. Especially the one about walking the streets at night. She learnt at a young age that rules don't apply to her. Not that her parents would agree, but it never stopped her from leaving to go to fight club, or visit her on and off again boyfriend Lenny DeStefano. She never gave herself a time limit to be home. Sneaking out became a lot easier once she took over Tina's old bedroom, and secretly turned her old room into an adjoining bathroom. All it took was a carefully placed dumpster and a hidden ladder and she was free to come and go as she pleased.

"Oh fuck really?" Louise muttered to herself as she noticed she was still out at 4am. She left Fight Club well over two hours ago, and was beginning to feel the aches in her bones. The breeze coming from the ocean was starting to effect the eighteen-year-old. She began regretting not catching a lift home with the Pesto twins, and her decision to wear her gym shorts and blue hooded jacket.

Mentally mapping out the quickest route to her home, she began setting off turning down the next alley. Being entirely focused on avoiding the wrong alley which would force her to jump a fence, she didn't notice the shadowy figure following her.

It wasn't until she turned down the last alley next to Jimmy Pesto's did the girl become aware of her follower. Within moments her already sore body was slammed hard against the brick wall of the pizzeria. Louise was fuming. Her mouth was smothered by a hand and she struggled to move away from her attacker.

"Well if it isn't the Bunny Queen, and without her crown too." The attacker drooled smoothly, allowing Louise to recognise her stalker, just as her eyes focused. Logan fucking Barry fucking Bush.

After a few moments of death stares and silence, Logan finally removed his tight grip on the girl. Allowing her to speak, but still standing very close in her space. His larger body caging her in. Louise allowed a few moments to figure out the situation. She came up with five possible escape routes, two which involved breaking bones. She noted Logan's body language. Although he was smothering her personal space, he wasn't presenting any signs of aggression. Even without training it was as though she could push past at any time she decided to leave. After deciding she wasn't in danger she began to relax a bit, she grew curious, but still kept had those two bone breaking escapes in mind.

Louise took the next few moments taking in the man in front of her. His blonde hair deepened into a dirty blonde, and his face littered stubble. She could feel the change from his once lanky body, into something more defined and mature. In the nine years since they first met she would have never imagined the lanky loser Logan to change this much in his early twenties. It didn't stop her from being beyond angry about what he did. Finally, Louise put her game face on and was ready to call this asshole out.

"Well if it isn't the sadist who gets kicks from stealing from little girls." Louise finally spoke after a few more heavy moments of silence.

"Oh baby you know _nothing_ of my sadism." He responded smirking. His voice velvety.

Louise stopped in her tracks. She was the Queen of Quick Wit, and somehow one comment threw her off.

"What the fuck are you doing Logan?" She questioned, ignoring his last comment.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a dirty mouth Little Bunny." He teased, trying to get a rise out of Louise.

"What the fuck are you doing Logan?" Louise repeated, this time with more venom in her voice.

"Spontaneous bunny hunting. It appears I caught myself a feisty one. I like that. They are the tasty ones." He responded waiting a few moments before continuing. "I got back from college today, my parents suck and I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."

"Well that explains why you're out at this time, wait. Why are you still in college? You failed a year out didn't you?" Louise's question caused Logan to let out a low sexy chuckle.

"Law School Baby."

"So the boy has brains. If you're studying Law then you know that this is illegal, and your lawyer ass is lucky I didn't kick your ass for it."

"But this lawyer ass would get your hot little body charged with physical assault, so none of your little karate tricks on me."

Louise was again at a loss for words. Logan had always been able to keep up with her, but the innuendos where throwing her off. It wasn't as though she was some blushing virgin. She was sexually confident. She couldn't figure out why his words where clouding her brain, but it was annoying her.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions." He began as his eyes trailed up and down her body. "Why are you out at this time, sweaty and sprinkled in fresh bruises. I'm going to take a guess that it was a booty call, and Little Bunny likes it rough. Perhaps it was those Pesto twins who took you for a spin."

Louise's jaw dropped. No one ever had the balls to speak to her like that. Especially insinuating a situation where her and the twins where in fucking bed together.

"Bruises from a fight you irritating fuck." She snapped, as she started to manoeuvre herself away from the older boy. "Anyways, I'm with Lenny DeStefano."

"Lenny? No wonder you're so sexually frustrated. Perhaps you should come home with me. Make more sweat, add a couple more bruises. They say hate sex is amazing." Logan offered smoothly. Walking his fingers slowly up her arms, tugging softly at the ends of her hair.

Louise was stuck in a trance. The offer echoing in her brain a few times before she pushed it back.

"Fuck off Logan." She growled removing herself completely from his space. "I'd rather sit on a hedgehog then ride your hog." She slowly started walking towards the road. Grateful her Green home was in eyesight.

Logan acted quickly, grabbing the girl's hips and holding them in place against his. He nibbled on her ear for a moment before whispering.

"When I have you Little Bunny, and I will. You'll become addicted to me." Louise was furious that her body shivered giving away how his words were truly affecting her. Logan noted her bodies response and tightened his grip on her hips and continued.

"Oh and one more thing. Keep using language like that, I'll keep you on your fucking edge, and I won't let you go over until you beg for it. He growled, letting the girl go and disappearing down the other end of the alley.


End file.
